Under My Umbrella
by Siriusgrl88
Summary: A small songfic/preview of what's to come in my series "During the Time of Harry Potter". Harry comes to an understanding about his frienship with Hermione and Annalisa. Set in the 7th book. Song is Rihanna's Umbrella.


Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are © JK Rowling. Annalisa is © me. Umbrella is © Rihanna, Jay-Z, Rocafella, etc.

This has a big spoiler from book seven of Harry Potter and this is a small preview of my future novelfic, _**During the Time of Harry Potter: Part Five**_. The song won't be in the novelfic.

Please read, enjoy, and review! Thanks.

* * *

Annalisa followed Hermione around outside, in the cold dark. Rain was pouring down on them as Hermione screamed for Ron to come back.

"Hermione…" Annalisa called softly to her friend. She kept close to Hermione as the girl frantically ran about the woods near the tent.

"Ron, come back!" Hermione sobbed. Annalisa frowned, crying as well though not as hard as Hermione. Ron and Harry had just had a terrible row and horrible things were said by both boys. Annalisa wasn't sure if Harry and Ron's friendship could be salvaged. This argument was worse than the one they had had in fourth year. Annalisa felt her warm tears mix with the cold rain; both soaking her face. Her hair clung to her neck, shoulders, back, and face. She reached out for Hermione and grabbed the girl's wrist. Hermione stopped but she kept calling for Ron.

"Hermione…" Annalisa said the girl's name again and Hermione looked at Annalisa with red eyes. "Hermione, he's not coming back right now."

She didn't want to say 'never coming back' because she didn't know for sure and, even if she had her doubts, she didn't want to crush Hermione even more. Hermione let out a strangled groan and she clung to Annalisa, sobbing harder. Annalisa held her friend to her, stroking Hermione's wet hair. She led Hermione back to the tent and let her go once they were inside it's warm shelter again.

"He's g-g-gone! He's Disapparated!" Hermione cried out and threw herself into a chair, sobbing. Annalisa wiped at her face with a towel from the kitchen and then pulled out her wand. She pointed it at herself and whispered a spell that rid her clothes, hair, shoes, and skin of water. Now she was completely dry and she watched Harry throw some of Ron's blankets onto Hermione and then crawl onto his bed.

He stared up at the ceiling of the tent, his hands under his head. Hermione passed out after fifteen minutes, having cried herself to sleep in the chair. Annalisa had waited till Hermione had gone to sleep before she crawled into her bed. She laid on her right side, her back to Harry as she stared at the wall of the tent; the fight, the exchange of heated words, the near physical fight, running through her mind like a reel of film. Maybe if she fell asleep, Ron would still be there the next morning and this wouldn't have happened at all?

Annalisa vaguely heard Harry get out of bed and pace around for a few minutes. Then she heard the flap to the front of the tent move and then slap back into place. She pulled herself up onto her elbow and glanced over at Harry's bed. It was empty. She looked around the tent; Hermione was still fast asleep in the chair, four blankets covering her but Harry was gone. She frowned and swung her legs over the side of her bed and grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella hook near the front flap. The rain was still coming down hard. 'When it rains…it pours,' she thought.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

She popped the umbrella open and swung it over her head as she walked out into the rain. She looked around and didn't have to wait long before she found where Harry was. He was about four yards away, sitting on a fallen tree that was to the right of the tent. She frowned and carefully walked to him. The pouring rain pounded on her umbrella, making rhythmic sounds as she sloshed through mud and puddles to reach Harry.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

She stopped just behind him and to his side, her umbrella covering both of them now. He looked up at her when the rain ceased to soak him. They just looked at one another for a few silent moments. Eventually he looked away, frowning. Annalisa sighed softly and swung a leg over the log. She sat down, straddling the log, her umbrella still shielding her and Harry from the rain. He didn't look at her and she frowned, looking out at the tree line that was only six feet ahead of them.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because  
_  
"What was I supposed to do?" Harry asked her suddenly and Annalisa looked back at him.

"You did the only thing you could do, Harry," she began. "You defended yourself. Ron was wrong to leave…we're your friends; we're supposed to help you, not hinder you. And I know you care about all of us and Ginny. I understand that you were only trying to minimize the news about Ginny because you're already worried about her as it is and you don't need to worry anymore than you have been. Besides, you tried to convince us not to come with you but Ron insisted, just like Hermione and I had."

Harry frowned and sighed heavily, his shoulders still slumped with guilt and tense with frustration. A pregnant silence stretched between them for a few moments.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)  
_  
"He'll be back," she said suddenly and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"You really believe that?"

"I have to," she answered. "If I don't remain positive then I'll start doubting everything too. I don't do well with doubting. So yes, I believe that Ronald will come back and I'm sure that Hermione will give him a piece of her mind," she added and Harry couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Thanks," he said.

She smiled. "What are friends for?"

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because_

"Do you think I'll be able to forgive him when he comes back?" Harry asked. Annalisa nibbled at her lower lip, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, I do. You've forgiven him before and you forgave Seamus and you've forgiven Hermione. You've forgiven me, too."

"Yeah, but I've never felt this way about any of that. I actually felt hatred for him…"

"Well, in a way, he kind of…betrayed you…"

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

"'In a way?' 'Kind of?'" Harry asked rhetorically, giving her an 'are-you-kidding?' look.

She shrugged. "Look, I know this is tough for you and Ron is wrong for leaving but Harry…" she stopped, frowning and looking away. Harry felt dread drop into his gut like a heavy brick.

_It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me  
It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come into me  
Come into me  
It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come into me  
Come into me_

"What?"

"Well, you shouldn't have said some of the things you said. _Granted_," she said quickly when Harry opened his mouth to retort angrily, "he shouldn't have said some of the things he said either. And Hermione shouldn't have gotten hysterical. And I should have stepped in. I'm sorry I didn't."

"It's alright. It's not like anything you would say would change his mind anyway," Harry said.

Annalisa made a face. "So I don't make an impact?" she asked and Harry floundered for words. She laughed softly and shook her head. Harry flicked her knee in reprimand.

"If you and Hermione agreed with Ron, why didn't you both leave too?" Harry asked next and Annalisa looked at him in surprise.

"Are you joking?" she asked in return and his look gave her his answer. "Well, I'm sure Hermione would agree with me on this: we didn't leave because we made an oath when we first became your friends. We didn't say it verbally but she and I have always known that there was this unbreakable, unspoken promise that we had made to you. Plus, my dad was your dad's best mate; he'd haunt me if I deserted you."

Harry smiled slightly and looked down at his hands that were in his lap. They stayed out in the rain for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Talking had stopped and now all that made a sound was the rain. Annalisa closed her eyes, her head turned away from the tent, and she just listened to it; the tapping on the leaves, the slap on the tent and the umbrella, the splash from the puddles, the thunder in the distance. She could hear Harry's soft breathing and her own. As cold and wet as it was, she couldn't bring herself to leave his side.

Suddenly, as Harry glanced at Annalisa's serene profile, he knew that he would always have a friend in her.

* * *

Well, I've had this sitting around on my flash drive for a while now and I just reread it and made some small tweaks to it this morning. I figured I'd give ya'll a little sample of what's to come. Harry will always have friends in Hermione and Annalisa. At least in my mind lol _**Please review this and the latest chapter to During the Time of Harry Potter: Part Three.**_ Thanks. -Siriusgrl88


End file.
